


Dark as Night, Bright as Day

by WilhelmAres



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Gabriel gets what he deserves.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. It Begins

Gabriel opened his eyes, expecting the swirling whiteness of Chat Blanc's cataclysm. Instead, he saw the sterile white of a laboratory with dark vines coating the walls. He backs up from the unnatural growth, before-

"Sqwock!"

Not being hit by the lack of a cane Gabriel swung, the crow flew down the hall. He looked at his uncovered hands, then frantically searched himself for the Butterfly Miraculous. Then he searched the surrounding floor, only leaving when the crow came back and circled him like a vulture.

Looking behind him, he saw a black figure duck behind the corner. Unbecoming a man of such stature, he ran to the man hoping for some reassurance in this disturbing place.

Instead of the man, he came across a sleep deprived teen on a goddamn meat hook. Despite his tendency to do harm, he knew this kid would at least be bait against whatever did this, and saved him.

The boy having ran to protect himself, Gabriel walked where he thought the exit should be. Instead of an exit, he found a dead elevator and a pile of burning bones. The crow called out, startling Gabriel.

Not as much as the figure in black--_ a Halloween costume?-- _did when he rounded the same corner.

Definitely not as much as when The Ghost Face plunged a knife into him, knocking him down, stabbing his spine, lifting his head, and took a selfie with an old digital camera.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste woke up in a treatment hospital. A run down, abandoned hospital.

Gabriel Agreste knew his nightmare just began.


	2. Double Double, Toil in Trouble

Gabriel Agreste woke up in a hospital, standing among dirty beds in the cold dark. A hook dangled menacingly in front of him. _A nightmare? Adrien's akuma?_

_Hell?_

* * *

Gabriel Agreste regained awareness just outside Leroy's Treatment Theater, in the cold snowfall. A man stood in the distance, nodded his head, and walked away.

_Shape. Three for mercy._

* * *

Gabriel came across a circular room with monitors, beds, hooks, observation rooms, and a generator.

_Better see what's wrong. I could probably get some heat and light at least, even if it burns._

* * *

Gabriel came across a poor schmuck with his face picking at a generator.

_Found the first._

He looked through the walls for a shape in the distance, then beckoned it over. Keeping an eye on it, he walked over to Agreste.

* * *

Gabriel regrets having Nathalie maintain the lair's generator. He's been here for two minutes and barely got any work done. Then he felt a poke on his shoulder, causing him to look himself in the eyes. 

But not himself. He had a purple suit on. A glowing, bright broach in front. Not Papillon, still his height and still his face.

Like a rational person, he backed away rapidly. Like someone attuned to this place, the other Gabriel quickly did three squats facing away from him. The act confused Gabriel enough for him to stop, and he stopped long enough to see a hospital patient round the corner to club the Papillo-not in the head.

* * *

Gabriel's head throbbed with the strike of a lead pipe. He ran after the newbie riche, hoping Michael would take the hint and kill him instead. 

He got a locker door in the face and a snack to the spine.

* * *

_Okay, jumping in a locker while running from a psychopath wasn't my best idea._

Gabriel screamed when the mad patient opened the doors and grabbed him. Altogether he tried to escape, it wasn't enough to keep him from being intimately familiar with the feeling of a meathook through his shoulder.

Once the madman left, he did what he did best: endure impossible odds. He pulled himself up the hook.

And fell down again.

Up and down.

And up and down.

And up and down.

And he crapped himself when a spiderlike demon ripped the sky to grapple him. Seeing the sleeper deprived teen from the labs, he lunged his hands towards him.

He stopped struggling.

* * *

Gabriel looked at Quinton and Meg, teabagging in front of him while Michael camped him.

Traitors get their reward, after all.


	3. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Oni?

Gabriel regains awareness at the base of an overgrown temple. He is surrounded by people. _Meg? _he thinks is the girl in pink sweats. He does not know how he came to his knowledge. He doesn't recognize the teen in a sailor outfit, nor the young woman in biker gear.

Meg crouches twice, then does an exaggerated 'come here' motion. Sailor does an inhumanly fast crouch 5 times, then points at Gabriel. Gabriel followed him, leaving the two girls behind to go their own way. Eventually, they came across a generator, which Sailor immediately started working on. Gabriel chose instead to search through a chest next to it. He opened it to a pile of what appeared to be hay, but nothing more. As he stuck his hand into it, searching, much deeper than the box contains, he heard his heart racing.

_No, not my heart. But, who else's could I possibly hear? _

As the heartbeat grew stronger, he found something. Not in the hay, but generating atop it. A small, worn camping first aid kit. Nothing inside but some off-brand disinfectant spray and an IcyHot patch.

A yelp from Sailor caused Gabriel to quickly stand and look around. A beastly roar told Gabriel where to look. And he didn't like seeing an ogre towering over him, charging with a staff of bamboo. He surely didn't like getting crushed by the staff. Second time either.

The towering beast sprinted through the bamboo, leaving the battered form of Gabriel on the ground. Alone, Gabriel struggles to rise to his feet. In his pain, he fades in and out of consciousness, bordering on death itself. 

Someone starts rubbing directly over his back, and almost instantly the pain disappeared, excepting a sharpness in his side. With new mental clarity, Gabriel recognizes Sailor running towards the generator. He decides to see if the medical bag could help with the bleeding, moving into the bamboo.

He takes the supplies, and instead of treating the injuries, he did the same repetitive action on a loop. A loud ringing echoed through the desecrated holy land, startling him. It could have been the cut and scream, but he felt the air itself electrify.

Much like on the ground, it seemed as though the injuries faded completely instantly. His skin unblemished, his body not aching, he jogs towards Sailor. Just as he reaches the generator, it turns on with a loud report. Gabriel swore he could hear his own heartbeat in fear of the demon returning. Then he realized it wasn't his heartbeat.

Looking behind towards bamboo, he saw the beast absorbing his lost blood. Gabriel turned tail and ran. An unholy roar echoed the realm, and he felt the pounding feet of the Oni in speed. He ducked and dived into a bunch of statues at the base of a temple, actually managing to keep the Oni away. It's fury blinded it to tactics, lunging and charging with abandon. Gabriel actually managed to get the beast to leave him.

It dashed away, towards two new reports of repairs, quickly following each other. Gabriel climbed the temple stairs, and got to work on the generator atop it. He hoped without hope it would offer a solution to his problem. Despite his lack of skill, he managed to salvage every time it tried to break down farther. He did it. A siren blared and he saw through the walls and bamboo. He saw an escape.

He sprinted like a caged animal towards the enclosure's north exit. Meg came across him, bleeding profusely. A final shout came from behind, followed by a thump as the Oni slammed the kanabo on the ground. That mistake let Gabriel see the exit opening, and Sailor and Biker wave them in before leaving. He looked behind him, and saw the katana slice right through Meg, without so much as a scratch as she **_dashed forward _**impossibly fast.

Too focused on the beast and the ally, he didn't watch in front of him, running through the metal gate and into a person he swears wasn't there before. The impact was like running into a brick wall, meaning he was knocked flat on his ass. 

They wore a padded, hairy red and brown body suit, with horseshoes on the bottom of their shoes. His eyes jerked up with her arm, looking her in her bluebell eyes, recognizing _those_ glasses, _those_ earrings, half a second before she embedded a handheld hatchet into his skull.

He had no way of perceiving her conjuring a syringe from the aether itself, and extracting Auric essence straight from the air above him upon moment of death. He didn't know that Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been planning an escape for years now. He didn't know she **survived. **He didn't know that his soul held one of the final pieces ofthe puzzle, that she's been collecting from everyone and everything. He didn't know she could escape to her own sanctuary, away from the eyes and tendrils of the Entity.

It will be a while coming until he knows most of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Marinette?  
(Marinette is not a Killer, though she is a killer. Time is wonky in the Entity, but she's around 20-21, learning and planning and acting for 6-7 years now.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can suggest killers and builds if you want.


End file.
